


Electricity, Gunpowder

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [8]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction was a mistake, Frottage, Humiliation, Let Magnus Hook Up Again, Light D/s, M/M, belly squishin', degredation, make sure to read notes, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "You like it when I talk like that?"An emphatic nod was the only response Magnus could muster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scene: INT, night. Shiv and Nikki lie, huddled around netflix as Shadow Hunters plays.
> 
> Nikki: Magnus Bane is good. Magnus Burnsides is good.  
> Shiv: Good Magnii.  
> Nikki: What if-- nevermind  
> Shiv: I'm depositing $10 into your account as we speak. Write it.
> 
> END SCENE
> 
> Ok so now u know how this bullshit was born uuuhhh enjoy. If u dnt know shadowhunters, it's 100% ttly completely possible to picture litro whatever pretty male humanoid as mag's partner, I intentionally wrote it that way.

It had started with a glance across the room, Magnus' ale-dizzy eyes finding leverage in the most captivating sight they could lock to.

It had started with a practiced smile, and a sway of hips, as that same captivating sight approached his lonely table.

It had started with Magnus offering a, _"didn't mean to stare, s'just, you remind me of a buddy"_ , and it had continued on as coy conversation, the brush of jewelled fingers against bigger, calloused ones.

It took a lot to get a Burnsides drunk, and Magnus _wasn't_ , but his belly was just floaty enough with cider that he didn't think to ask the stranger's name. He was pretty, though: thoroughly bedazzled, but more sharply and strangely dressed than Magnus was used to seeing in these parts. A performer? A fellow human, at least - perhaps from Kara-Tur - who carried himself like someone important. Looked him in the eye like only magic users did. Like he knew that despite the ocean between their body masses, he could overturn Magnus in a heartbeat.

It wasn't the worst thought.

A shared pint and a few instances of _hand-against-thigh-under-table_ later, it was nothing for Magnus to nod affirmative when the stranger asked if he'd like to come back to the room he was renting. From out of town, he'd said. Long time away, whatever that meant. Magnus let his hand be taken as he was lead upstairs to the tavern's suites.

A man with money, too: the room was well-decorated, probably the finest on offer, and the mattress was plush and comfortable when Magnus was pushed back until he was sitting on it.

It felt very _real_ , familiar for a moment, to be with someone again. And then the wizard - or was he a sorcerer, or a druid? He'd used some strange term - was casting a silencing ward against the walls, and Magnus decided that this present and his history were so radically, comically different that he didn't care to try and draw convoluted, tipsy similes between the two anymore.

"Fighters don't look much like you, where I'm from." The stranger moved to straddle Magnus' lap, and the heat from the contact felt several different types of wonderful. "Considerably more lithe. Which is _a good look_ , certainly, but there's something to be said about, hmm... _big_."

With that, the stranger set his palms on Magnus' middle, muscular but with definite give. He wasn't self-conscious, but it was rare for Magnus to think about how others might enjoy his body. It felt a little nice. Indulgent.

"What about you? Any... _preferences_?"

Magnus blinked as his eyes settled on the man in his lap. Slim figure, high cheekbones. Dressed in finery that looked put-together on him, but objectively should read as _too much_. Magic user. Bit of an attitude.

He shrugged. "Not really." And then Magnus kissed him.

It was a good kiss. A little bitey, but not _bratty_ \- there was definitive control in the way the stranger moved. In the slow roll of his hips. The friction of tight pants made from something similar to leather, but shinier. The guy knew what he was doing, and Magnus was happy to let him have his way.

"Clothes?" A cool voice prompted, from somewhere under his jaw. Magnus nodded, and then shook his head, and then settled for replying, "Off."

As soon as his shirt was gone, lithe fingers were on his stomach again, carding through the soft hair under his navel and up to his chest to pinch a nipple. It was tough to manoeuvre, between their movements and the bubbles in his veins, but Magnus removed his partner's vest and crisp blouse eventually, hands finding a defined waist and squeezing, just a little.

The stranger practically purred at that, rolling his hips again until Magnus found himself bucking up into the pressure of it. 

Another long kiss, as Magnus felt his pants unbutton.

"I'd ride you," came the stranger's whisper again, just behind his ear, "but I don't think you'd last long enough to make it worthwhile."

Oh- _Oh._ Was that... a new _thing_ for him, that this experience was revealing? Jeez. Magnus grunted as his partner palmed him. If it wasn't true before, Magnus knew he certainly wouldn't last after a comment like _that_.

Before he could process it, Magnus felt the warmth of another cock against his own, and small fingers around them both. Even with his shirt off, he felt as if he'd die from the heat of it: glossy lips teasing on his collarbone and hand testing the give of his belly, and _contact_ in a way that… well. It had been a while.

The stranger's breath hitched, right in his ear, and dimly Magnus registered that maybe he could make it even better with them both in his own larger palm. He adjusted one arm to support his own weight behind him, and wrapped his free hand around the stranger's own, pumping them together.

"Finally making yourself useful, hm?"

Magnus definitely didn't _mean_ to whine at that. It was just, he was _close_ and this guy was so _good_ , and pretty, and-

"You like it when I talk like that?"

An emphatic nod. Magnus felt tense all over, he was burning _electric_ like gunpowder, his grip around them largely useless for how his hand was shaking.

"Hm, of course. I'd say you don't deserve to fuck me, but _honestly_. We already know that's true, don't we Magnus?"

Of all things, it's _that_ , his name past a stranger's lips in a too-fancy suite, that caught him gasping, choking with empty lungs as he came. He felt it wash his senses in waves of alternating feeling; disgust, arousal, submission, satisfaction.

It was only a few strokes more until his pretty stranger was coming too, their come combining in his hand and just below Magnus' navel.

After a few long breaths, the stranger prodded at the mess, smearing it against Magnus' belly with a hum of appreciation.

"That's a good look on you," was all he said, before climbing off Magnus' lap to retrieve his shirt. Magnus could only nod dumbly, incapable of looking down at himself for more than a second at a time. It was- _a lot_ , after a whole lot of _not much_.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," the tap of well-maintained nails against buttons, "or rather... I won't. I won't be seeing you."

"Yeah." Magnus wasn't about to get feelings over this guy, loathe to accept it as his natural disposition might be. He knew what he was getting into. A brief glance down - what he _got_ into.

"It's been fun, Magnus, but I must return from when I belong. Did what I came to do. You know how it is."

Well. That was... cryptic. Magnus nodded as he picked up his own shirt and hastily wriggled back into it. He could clean up in the tavern bathroom, this guy seemed like he had other shit to be doing.

As he made his way down the hall and into the washroom (thankfully empty, he could lift his shirt and wipe at his stomach in peace), Magnus wondered when exactly he'd given the stranger his name.

Regardless, the buzz in his body felt calmer after the release; still pleasantly tipsy but now with pliant limbs that didn't quite move how he wanted them. If he gave up wiping at himself before he was strictly clean, well. He could always blame it on the drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger!Magnus Bane said some kinda cryptic shit but i like to think Camile or someone double dared him to somehow transport thru time and reality to fuck historic fighter magnus burnsides and he was like Y'KNOW WHAT??? YEAH I WILL
> 
> I'm [nycreous on twitter please dont cyberbully me for my magnii kink](http://twitter.com/nycreous)


End file.
